Quand House Chante
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Les canetons se posent des questions. Spoiler pour la saison 2 mais bon... On va dire que tout le monde l'a vue ? :-)


Saluuut !  
Voici un petit OS que j'ai concocté dans la journée. Ca se base grosso modo sur je sais plus quel épisode de la saison 2 ou Stacy s'en va!  
En espérant que ça vous plaira, enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com'

Bisous ^^

* * *

Foreman regarda sa montre avec irritation.

\- Ça fait deux heures maugréa-t-il.

\- Il ne viendra pas. Dit Chase d'un ton factuel.

Cameron leva les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il est partit avec Stacy.

\- Et alors ? S'exclama l'immunologue dont l'air choqué indiquait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris.

\- Cameron, quand un homme et une femme...

\- Ils sont peut-être seulement allés boire un verre. Suggéra-t-elle faiblement.

Foreman ricana en jetant un regard entendu à Chase. Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour protester une fois de plus, mais se figea en entendant une voix grave s'élever du couloir.

 _I'm going off the rails on a crazy train ! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train !_

Les trois médecins se regardèrent. House... Chantait ?

Un long sourire bêta étira les lèvres de Chase. House avait... Sérieusement ?

\- Chase, on dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que le Père Noël a une vie sexuelle, calme toi ! S'exclama Cameron, en regardant du coin de l'œil House qui posait son sac dans son bureau.

\- Mais sérieusement... _House_ _chante après l'amour !_ S'exclama-t-il.

La porte claqua, et il se redressa, effaçant instantanément le sourire niais de son visage.

Les piques de House semblaient moins acérée pendant le différentiel. Presque amicales. La plupart du temps, son attitude ne gênait pas ses employés, mais ce changement n'était pas désagréable. Un House de bonne humeur était définitivement plus facile à vivre qu'un House morose.

Et tout s'effondra quand Stacy annonça son départ.

House était repartit dans une version pire de son lui habituel, mais ils savaient s'en accommoder, ce n'était pas bien différent des jours de douleur accrue.

Il finit par revenir à ses bonnes mauvaises habitudes, et quelques mois après son départ, les trois jeunes médecins oublièrent vite la parenthèse « Stacy »

* * *

 _Flash-back, one night, almost left behind. Suitcase, of memories, time after sometimes, you picture me..._

Foreman leva la tête brusquement et croisa le regard de Chase qui semblait aussi choqué que lui.

\- Si House se met à chanter du Cindy Lauper... Souffla-t-il.

Cameron roula des yeux.

\- House est musicien, vous savez, ce n'est pas impossible qu'il chante de temps en temps.

Foreman regarda sa montre, ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus.

\- A 9h30 ! Si, il se passe définitivement quelque chose.

House entra dans la pièce commune, lançant un « Bien le bonjour ! » à la cantonade.

Chase lui donna un mug de café, et attendit qu'il le porte à la bouche avant de demander :

\- Stacy est en ville ?

House ne s'étrangla pas avec son café comme il l'espérait, mais il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Ouep. Elle est cachée dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche avec un air coupable.

\- Oups. Désolé, je t'ai balancé ! Lança-t-il, regardant dans la direction de son postérieur.

Son ton changea alors qu'il lançait un regard inquisiteur à l'australien.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ça vous intér... Il se figea, l'air choqué. Oh non ! Me dites pas que vous couchez avec Mark !

\- Haha. Vous m'avez eu. Wilson nous a apporté un cas. Bougonna Chase.

 _I'm walking too far ahead, You're calling to me I can't hear what you said._

\- Ok. Cette fois ci, c'est du sérieux. Dit Chase, regardant leur boss poser son sac sur sa chaise et prendre le courrier trié par Cameron.

\- Il a peut-être gagné au loto pour ce qu'on sait, arrête de commérer, on dirait Brenda ! S'exclama Cameron avec agacement.

\- Deux jours de suite, Allison. DEUX !

\- A moins que l'idée que House voit quelqu'un d'autre que toi te dérange, Cameron ! Intervint Foreman.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de House ! S'exclama-t-elle, rougissante.

\- _Caaan you feeel the loooove toniiiiight !_ Entonna Foreman en riant.

Cameron poussa une exclamation exaspérée, et sortit en trombe de la pièce commune, décidant qu'un tour à la clinique la détendrait.

* * *

L'immunologue sortit de la salle de consultation, poussant un soupir. Parfois elle comprenait House quand il fuyait cette partie du boulot.

 _If you're lost you can look, and you will find me. Time after time._

Cameron tourna la tête vers Cuddy, ouvrant la bouche. Celle-ci griffonnait dans un dossier sur le comptoir en fredonnant.

Elle finit par lever la tête, se sentant observée.

\- Oui Dr Cameron ?

Cameron resta bouche bée, se demandant si elle oserait formuler la question.

\- Rien... Je... Je connais cet air. Quel est le titre déjà ?

Cuddy cligna, surprise.

\- Time after time. Répondit-t-elle. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je chantais...

\- Je l'ai entendu parce que j'étais à coté. La rassura Cameron.

Elle força un sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- Difficile de se débarrasser d'un air quand on l'a en tête, hein ?

\- Effectivement, je l'ai depuis hier matin. Répondit Cuddy, retournant à son dossier.

Elle leva une fois de plus la tête.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas la conversation mais...

Cameron secoua vivement la tête et tourna les talons, prenant un dossier au passage.

Pas moyen qu'elle parle de ça à ses deux collègues.

House égoutta les spaghettis et versa le pot de sauce dessus. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il entendit la porte claquer.

\- J'suis dans la cuisine ! Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Cuddy entra, humant avec plaisir l'odeur de la sauce basilique. House se pencha en avant, attendant qu'elle l'embrasse, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, avant de s'asseoir en face de son assiette.

\- Je crois que Cameron se doute de quelque chose. Confessa-t-elle.

\- Le reste des canetons aussi. Fit House. Je les ai bien entraînés.

\- Serait-ce de la fierté ? Interrogea Cuddy tout en le scrutant avec un grand sourire.

House se renfrogna et mit une portion de pâtes devant sa patronne.

\- Mange, au lieu de dire des bêtises.


End file.
